Snowflakes
by Getsuga TENSHOU 15
Summary: It's midnight, December 25th, and Orihime Inoue wants to try something new with her boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki. How will our clueless Ichi-chan react? Dun dun dun...


A/N: New story, OneShot IchixHime; It's Christmas Day morning, and Orihime wants to try something new with Ichigo... But the big question is: How will our Ichi-chan react? Dun dun dun... Read and review please! Oh and I promise I haven't given up on ANY fanfiction. I promise :)

Merry Christmas to one and all! My gift from me to you is the finest lemons (hopefully) my mind could possibly conjure! Enjoy the art of my perverse hollow, (she's called Tensukai :3 ), and blah blah blah, Ichigo is a sexy babe that belongs to Tite Kubo. Damn him!

"Right, so run me through this again?"

Ichigo Kurosaki lay sprawled across the centre of his bed, the teen grunting softly as he felt the dainty hand push him back with a force greater than he had previously expected, collapsing against the mattress as he became lost in a wishful daze; the springs let out a soft groan of release, as the pressure shifted with each miniscule muscle movement stemming from his figure bustling with confusion, his slick breaths filling the air as the meaningless prayers left his drowzed, parted lips.

"Oh, it's quite simple, Kurosaki-san; I am your mistress, and you've been a very naughty boy this year," He flinched at the unoriginality of his assailants words, propping himself up on his toned forearms, raising his slim eyebrows in a silent, catechized manner.

"Inoue, look, whatever Rangiku-san has told you to do this time, just ignore her, we don't need that damn woman intruding in our sex life any more than she already has,"

"B-But, Ichigo!" She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she performed the steps, forming a checklist within her mind to ensure she executed the visage flawlessly; she pouted her plump lips inwards, rising her flushed cheekbone an inch as her eyes flickered open, revealing enlarged pupils shadowing her lust-glazed irises, gleaming a blissful shade of silver under the lamp-light. She crawled over the bed, resting on all fours as her back curved under, emphasizing her breast-line as her pleading expressions lingered inches away from his confounded face. "I want you, Ichigo,"

Her words escaped her glistened lips in the form of a soft, sultry purr, drawing out the silent moans and curses of the strained, all-too-willing late-teen praying for salvation of some sort, for his inner conscious to awake from his slumber and convince him it was all a simple dream; the whirlpool swept across his mind, eradicating any form of logic from his though-train in a swift swipe, his hoarse throat barely conjouring up the spirit nor bravery to speak out against his girlfriend's offerings. Her sleek curves lay align with his smooth muscles, as ripples of pleasure surged through his submissive veins whenever his hands snaked across her camber figure; his slender fingers spread outward as they cupped her hips, tracing the curves feverently as though drawing her likeness in the midnight air, shattering her resolve with whimpers breaking through the barricade of her cerise-stained, satin-lined lips, moaning uncontrollably against his impassioned motions, locking her in place as her back arched at the sudden loss of dominance.

She writhed against the air, blushing as she pressed her smooth hands daintily against his lower abdomen, oblivious to the carnal demon overwhelming his conscience upon sight of her lustrous masqued attire; the elegant ringlets of fire fell in swift cascades, shadowing her jawline before recoiling away, casting sprawled tufts across her heaving shoulders; the hue of the flames clashed with an ardent desire against the soothing cream tinge of her skin, her flaring cheeks lightly shaded with a deep French rose, all chromes showering the naïvety of the woman, beckoning its return from its dearly short-lived vacation; the deep lashes fanned out over her warm cheeks with each blink, casting shadows of au naturel passion over the two lovers. Embracing her body was a deep scarlet set of lingerie, the upper half of the fabric hugging her flesh tightly, elevating her breast-line, as her cleavage was buried beneath a trimmed heavy lining of white faux pas fur; the flat plane of her stomach curled under as she leaned forward, struggling against him, rocking her hips in a feeble attempt to weaken his grasp.

"You're not really helping the situation there, Hime," He breathed out a low, rumbling groan, relishing in the feel of her warmth caressing his erect state with her moist folds buried under the faint cotton and silk fabrics. The massage ceased instantly as she became drawn back to reality with the husky groans escaping her lover's lips. "I want you too, Inoue, you're a very attractive woman," Her heart bounded from her chest upon hearing his distorted voice disperse glimmers of his yearning lust across her streaming veins, her head stretching back as a scattering aspired state of bliss over the dazed woman, voicing her doubts with a piqued voice.

"Then what's stopping you, Ichigo?"

"You don't need to pretend to be anyone else for me to want to have sex with you; it doesn't help that you're stranded all day listening to everyone else's tales of how they sleep around with any man they come across, I know, but you're not them, Inoue," Her cheeks puffed out towards the end of his lecture, huffing as she crossed her arms across her lavish chest in a feigned irked manner, narrowing her doe gaze as if to rival his degrading sense of flattery.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're cute as you are, you don't need to act like Rangiku to seduce me, you know all you have to do is be youself and ask,"

"Ichigo, that's the problem! I shouldn't have to ask my boyfriend for sex; I don't want to feel as if you only do it to shut me up, I want you to do it because you want t-"

Her ramblings became cut off swiftly by his rough kiss severing all traces of her rationality, rupturing her logic as she found herself pinned down against the mattress, buried under a slick body of strained cotton and trapped muscle; the kiss began with a coarse texture, almost anguished and bold, as the two pairs of lips melted together into one form; the delicate moans reached out into the air, as embers of passion shrouding their shared bedroom, each flickering cinder pirouetting through the air with a distinct sense of grace, glowing a pure Magnesium white as each ribbon became ignited by scattered shafts of moonlight, heavenly rays casted from the Heavens blessing the paramours, leaking from their billowing curtains parting ever-so-slightly in the light breeze. The scent of a thousand sakura blossoms bloomed against the atmosphere, becoming carried into the room by the enticing breeze, cradling the wild florets in a cherishing embrace; Orihime lay struggling under his bulked figure, as vines of thorned roses bound them together in an amorous cradled hold, sighing as his coarse tongue swept across the niche of her barely parted lips, requesting entrance as he awaited acceptance.

The ambrosial flavours awaiting his tongue on the other side forced groans to resonate against her, forcing moans to resound from her quivering lips, securing his entrance with a swift flick; the collision of her vanilla essence and his warm spiced tinges danced around in the neutral void between the two, as his tongue battled forward, striking hers in every manouever possible, forcing her to whimper with her submissive retreat, resting in her own mouth as she awaited the pleasure. He smirked slyly, lunging forward to assault her tongue to an inch of its life, their lips and heads shifting and tilting with each swipe performed by the dexterous assailant, crushing her with a heavy sense of defeat as he took full control of the kiss; both parties lost all will to breathe as their hearts became one, bonded together by the finest titanium chains glistening a thousand casted shades of the richest silver slivers interlocking their beating vessels, columbus hands beginning their explorations with haste, desperately clenching around the flimsy materials restraining their view.

Ichigo pulled back, grinning at her breathless state tugging at his t-shirt, her silent eyes pleading for a glimpse at her dear partner's beautifully crafted chest, knowing full well from experience her inability to keep her hands from nuzzling his toned torso with a tantalizingly painful featherlight touch; his hands crossed as they fell south, his fists clenching as he took hold of the black cotton material, shrugging it away to place his muscles on full display, beaming proud at how his hard work over the years had resulted in his girlfriend's irrefutable encaptivation upon sight of his upper half shirtless. He awaited patiently for her touch, frowning partially as he waited many minutes with no such movements stemming from the dazed girl beneath him, afraid of the possibilities of breaking her through his brash arrogance.

"Orihime?" Silence penetrated the air similarly to a bolt of lightning rupturing the skies with a thousand electric volts, shattering the resolve of his confused mind as he tilted his head, his chocolate gaze drizzled over with a honey-stained compassioned concern for his beloved.

"I... Sorry, Ichigo... It always hits me when I see you like this... I... Think... Oh god, I think you look beautiful, Ichigo," Her stutters formed the creases in his eyebrows to rise, her wild eyes daring to meet his gaze as she fell further in love, infatuated even, with the man she'd cherished for oh so many years of her youth; she chewed against her lower lip, sobbing uncontrollable against the charming sight of the god before her, his thorned crown of slick orange spikes, his tanned skin throbbing delicately with each breath he took fuelling his heart to pump the adoration throughout his streamlines veins, his intense gaze capturing hers in an unbreakable trance with even a sheer glimpse in his direction. She fed her mind truths born from her heart, translating the incoherent stammers of a childish youth into the mature murmurs of a young woman in love; so many poetic thoughts, philisophical confessions surging through the tunnels of her veins, all stopped in their paths as her inner self shook them away, knowing that four simple words would forever be enough to fuel his in return, completing the circuit so that her heart could ignite into the compassionate blaze.

"I love you, Ichigo,"

His silence struck her deeper than ever before, panic wielding her hands as she clutched hold of the silken sheets beneath her, sitting upright to study his inertia'ed state; she stared into his gaze for what had to be a minute, at least, counting the seonds aligned with her breaths before jumping out of her skin at his sudden response.

"Promise me something, Orihime," She nodded swiftly, placing her faith into him as she poured out her heart's emotions in a kiss against his pulsating cheek, his jawline ticking against her touch as though angered, or saddened, by something clearly troubling him in the midst of their passion. "Will you stay the way you are now, forever?" Her brows furrowed with confusion, doubts clouding her vision as she became unsure as to just what it was he was implying. "Please, promise me you'll stay you forever. No more getting tips or advice from anyone else, especially not Rangiku-san; it ruins the journey, it places you steps way ahead of me, and I want to step through life with you as equals, side by side, holding your hand every step of the way." He breathed out a disjointed sigh, lowering his gaze as he became lost in the moment of bliss, trailing his hands over her body as he drew her closer against his. "I want this journey to be between just us, I don't want anyone else interfering. I love you, Orihime, more than I could ever explain, and I want you. Maybe sometimes it'll be fun to spice things up like with tonight, but discuss it with me first; you know I hate surprises," She nodded, comprehending his words while she guided his hands around to the small of her back, as he held her firmly in place, drifting a kiss across her cheek.

"Ichigo, take me~" She almost sung the words from her heart, lifting her head against the air as she coiled her arms around her lover's neck, showcasing hers as though guiding him to a minefield of pleasure, long awaiting his presence; he took the hint, trailing his rough tongue across the curved flesh of her decotellage, smirking with satisfaction as he watched bomb after bomb explode within her, laced under her flesh waiting for the right amount of precisely marked pressure to ignite the fuse, showering the elegance of fallen angels to cast feathers across the tranquil midnight; he repeated the motion on the opposite side of her neck, triggering the result of a vaster mine to craft within her, the force of a supernova rushing through her limp body arching forward, all but begging for more of his carnal touch. His hands swiftly made way with the clasp holstered at her back, discarding the festive lingerie to the opposite side of the room as it settled against the cream carpet, smirking pleasantly at the sight of the two lovers engaging in such desire-fuelled acts caused by its presence, patiently awaiting its arise for the following year, to draw out an even higher degree of pleasure for both parties.

Ichigo nudged her softly against the bed, his tongue not once abandoning its threshold as his fingers made light work of her underwear, parting her legs to lay astride his waist as though intoxicated by the sheer essence of his partner's lust; with a sharp inhale and a relentless groan, he pulled away, causing the ecstasy of the aroused woman to moan a whine of complaint, pouting against his sudden retreat as though offended by the withdrawal of his holy confessions. Meanwhile, the hollow eyes simply glimpsed down at her vulnerable state beneath him, her body writhing as the pleasure coursed through her veins at an electric rate, her slick breaths filling the room as his finger ran over her body, tracing the navel of her stomach before travelling north to take hold of her breasts; they were larger than he had ever seen, not that he was one to compare his girlfriend's sex appeal to any other woman, but her chest allured him each time he grasped hold of the full, firm orbs, calling his name wishfully in an entrancing chant. As expected, the apex hardened at his touch, drawing out a harsh breath of the sudden pressure attracted to her painfully numb areas, as the nerves twitched with anticipation at each lustful promise escaping his enchanting lips, his husky voice shadowing the delivery of every vow all but moments later, his actions performed igniting pleasure beyond her imagination.

"I-Ichigo!"

She arched her back closer to his touch, relishing in each new motion of his massage casting an angel's spell over her disorientated mind, her thighs split apart as they desperately craved the touch of their twin, the cold air striking the nerves in increditable demands, her trembling lips calling his name out as she shifted her hips upwards, her silent eyes begging him for more; he twisted his hands against the soft flesh, kneading her breasts as he watched her squirm beneath him, crying out louder for an alternative approach. He took the hint, pushing his head forward as he shifted his thumb out of his path of her left breast, latching his teeth around the hardened apex in a gentle approach, slashing his tongue against her as her screams struck the air, pleading him silently for her hidden desires.

"Here?" His hoarse whispers were enough to drive her over the edge, her retribution to the matter seemingly failing under his constant contributions.

"N-No... Not there!" He smirked at her animated stutters, regretfully abandoning her right breast as his hand trailed down over her body, his finger brushing against the warm folds, leaking moist liquids across the rose tinted flesh.

"How about here?" Her cries were enough to bring him the reassurance of her desires, continuing his delicate strokes as he rubbed her folds with his forefinger, lifting his head to glimpse at his beautiful goddess. Her thighs lay astride and open, the soft contours of her flesh guiding his gaze along the path of delicate flesh, beckoning him forward to her comely haven, cleanshaven bar a miniscule heart trimmed in with a flat line of auburn hair; he'd never seen her this aroused before, as his deep eyes tracked her movements, taking note of the prime features he found to be considered noteworthy.

Her shoulders were tensed, as her head lolled back, tossing and turning with each new pressure building up inside her; the wisped strands of hair slung across her shoulders, as her auburn bangs became plastered to her forehead, the remaining tufts splayed across her pillow. Her glazed gaze flickered open to meet his, revealing glazed platinum eyes, wide with a brim of emotions, as her deepset pupils all but begged him for more attention. Her rose lips quivered softly, as the cupid's bow rose and fell with a distinct trace of lust, her cheeks blemished under the contact of the featherlight touch of his fingertips massaging her core. His gaze trailed away from her face, shadowing her Everest chest, his inner demon smirking at the hardened apex of each breast, as the globes heaved against the air while her lungs took their ocassional fill of Oxygen; her torso squirmed against the soaked sheets, her arms sprawled across the bed, her hands clutching hold of the stained fabric in her moist palms while her knees stood tall against the air, her legs widening by each second, her toes curling at the end of her dainty feet with each ounce of pleasure shredding through her mind.

"Ichi... Go..."

The passion in her strained voice captured him into a mindless state, as he delved his fingers deep inside of her cavern, drawing out moans penetrating the shallow atmosphere; the walls were loose around him, as though welcoming him into his permanently new home. Sweat beaded across her pale-stricken skin, as her cream skin-tone throbbed slightly with the blood pulsing mere inches beneath, her blushes flaring like a strident flame blazing throughout their hearts. The thought of his fingers alone causing her body to lose self-control to this degree was enough to shatter all remnants of logic his mind had left. He knew he could draw even more screams from her soul if he pushed himself, if he took himself on a little journey outside of his comfort zone, and dragged her along with him. A thin smirk plastered across his face as he leaned forward, brushing his satin-soft lips across her tinted cheek, relishing in the texture of her warm flesh beneath his; only inches away, he could hear her temple pulsate rapidly with an amorous nature, as he groaned softly, nuzzling her neck, watching her pulse spike at his sudden action. She bit her lip, her body trembling under the pressure accumulating within, her lips no longer strong enough to imprison her moans in their fleshy cages, her heart set to burst from her very chest if she wasn't careful. Her hands coiled around his torso, hooking together as they met around his back, holding him in place in a desirous confinement, her wild eyes tracing his every action on her body.

"Please... Ichigo... Don't stop!"

He murmured words incoherently, narrowly evading acknowledgement of her gaze beseeching his actions to every degree, experimenting with different thrusts as he found himself curling his fingers inwards, striking a spot that provoked his inner demons, eliciting the vaster stronghold of moans that shadowed her blushing cheeks, her cries rupturing the very atmosphere of the Earth into a mass of saccharine shards strung across the gilded harps of the Heavens. Intrigued, he made sure to strike the very same spot again, holding such professional precision as he executed his mission without a fail, as the cries shook the ground in an ear-shattering attempt to break through the boundaries of alternative dimensions.

"P-Please Ichigo! Don't tease me like that..."

"Sorry, Hime, it's my job,"

She whimpered under the cavalier smirks of his new-found callous demeanor, striking down every pleasure point her body could physically offer, sparking a lust deep within, a desire she never knew she'd ever once craved; she bit her lip, deciding it was probably best to hold such information to herself until a later date, lifting her hips up against his hand as she sunk into the murky depths of her comformable daze. Digit after digit sunk into the equation, before she become lost by the numbers shrouding over her, cursing silently to herself as she discarded the math to the very back of her mind, assuring herself that it didn't matter how he was managing to make her feel this good, as long as he remembered the secret for future reference; her hips began moving in swift time with his hand, while her arms stretched out over her head, each arm bent at a different angle as her head flashed rapidly from side to side, evidently closing in on her climax while her strained breaths caught up in an amplified pressure of pants disclosing the air.

"I-Ichigo..."

"I know, Hime, just ride it out,"

"B-But I-"

"Please, Hime," He lifted his gaze to meet hers, his eyesbrows creased as though taking the role of the begger, his adorable eyes now curved and enlarged in the form of a rich puppy-dog daze, causing her to all but climax in her place from his swift, luxuriant gaze alone. "It'll happen again, I promise, I want to hear this, okay? Do it for me, Hime, just relax,"

She nodded, gulping away at her fears before they deterorated against the heavy duty of the pleasure slicing through anything that dared step in its path, as she closed her eyes against her disintegrated doubts no longer clouding her mind. Every moan that built up in her system, every miniscule sound that rose in her throat, every stutter or sigh, cry or even scream was released automatically into the atmosphere without a moment's hesitation, as she became lost in the moment of her love battling her lust, knowing in her heart that the two would always run parallell in corresponding lines, battling for control as they spiked in an irregular manner.

"Ichi-"

Her path was severed by a forte moan pierce the air shrouding them, splitting the ears of any within a miles radius of the lovers' holy realm, as Orihime lay in slick pants, her chest heaving against the air, her eyes settled shut against the blustering discomposure of her climax taking control of her stinging voicebox strained against the tender kisses trailing against her neck. The bashful blushes reflected the inhibition of her clouded senses, her trembling lips speaking the shy quandry of her elven soul lost in the shame of her wild crescendo. His teeth grazed against the flesh of her neck, sweeping his sandpapery tongue across the curves to soothe the undeniable pain, leaving faint trails of glistening saliva against his fresh bites. He shifted his gaze up to meet hers through slick strands of spiked flamed hair, a tint of lust clouding his vision thicker than the morning fog that lingered across their garden mid-Winter, as the two shared a moment, glimpsing into one another's minds, hearts and souls, forever bound by the silent vows they all but spoke loud and clear. He listened intently to her thoughts broadcasted into his mind, as his hands swept up to massage her chest, much to her dismay, her pouts shadowing her face instantly. Her crestfallen daze didn't go unnoticed by him, as he knelt upright, shifting his boxers out of the way before tossing them over to the awaiting lingerie, hissing faintly against the cold air forming hands out of nothingness to massage his head. He leaned forward, kissing her petal-soft cheek with a feverent passion she'd considered to be long since lost from their lives before now, forgotten through the monochrome nights sailing through the cemetry, cold, dead and buried with a singular thorned black rose stemming from its callous grave.

He hooked her legs around his torso, holding them at place at the small of his back, brushing his forehead against hers in a mind-numbing sweep, before casting an expression of reason, searching for the consent to continue his actions. Her body refused to co-operate when it came to voicing her desires, as her lips became numb through his proximity, succumbing to the toxins of his anaesthetic coursing through her veins with each slow, shallow breath, so she nodded meekly, slurring her words in an incoherent tangle. Evidently, he'd understood somewhere along the lines of her lack of intelligence, as she lay in a stupor, before both bodies melted into one, his thrust forward enough to allow them to begin sharing the warmth of the other to heat themselves up, urging his movements to begin under the trap; his tongue pushed through her defences, battling hers in a neutral field for the dominance of her mouth, his ravenous nature peaking its zenith, the animalistic traits of his soul shattered through their isolation, as his palms traced over her derriere, thrusting slowly at her leaking cavern. Her naïve pants filled the room, her sinless innocence slowly fading, disintegrating in the heated passion coursing throughout the room.

"Ichi-go!"

He groaned against the delicate flesh of her neck, lightning striking his veins at an electroc rate, as the ricochets blasted through to his heart, before slamming him against Hell as he became engulfed by the flickers of passion; the sight alone of her struggles would have been the abundant source of his pleasure, but the taste, texture, smell and sound of his lover trapped in a flamed cage all but severed his spine as he lunged forward, closing any distance between them as his thrusts continued to a harsher degree, closing his eyes against the buoyant flesh of her breasts as his gentle nature perished, brutally slaughtered by his demonic counterpart, his mercy capitulated for the sake of lust as her toxicfully sweet scent alone sent him into a wild frenzy.

His bounded restraints composed his yielded sensations grasping his resolve in a tight grasp, tugging against his hands as they ran smoothly over her relentlessly radiant body, letting his nails hover inches over the crimson streams beneath her lukewarn flesh, impaling her unceasingly as he shifted forward, his lips lingering against the exposed flesh of her neck; the harsh breaths flickered against her pulsing veins as the warmth brushed over her, inflicting a sudden fear of her lover's new found method of clinching her moans in an established grace, the carnal instincts driving him insane, unhinging the borderlined bounds fixing him to the Earth's surface. The thrusts became all the more fervid, as fixated tethers clasped Inoue against the bed, lost in a swathe of cries blustering through the night, her resilient moans the lone tenacious signs that everything he was doing was striking exactly all of the right points on her body, her shivers acknowledgment of his trenchant influence forcing her moans into the atmosphere.

"P-Please, Ichigo..."

"Please what, Hime?"

"Please don't stop..."

The dry smirks of his distinct sexuality arousing her with each cogent lunge ramming against her brought her all the more closer to the height of her orgasm, combining both impulse and experience into one form as his urges transfixed on bringing her to her desired climax, heightening his senses as his ears pinned back, listening intently to her clouded wishes guiding his swept gaze across her writhed face; her palms clutched against the rippling muscles of his shoulders, snaking across his biceps as she held him in place, frightfully clinging on as she squirmed against the mattress, her arms flailing out above her as her hips straddled his in a questionable manner. His nostrils flared against the ambrosial aroma laced intricately under the slim layers of her skin, relishing in the salted metallic flavours of her blood blazing scarlet tinges of her lusted devout, forcing a groan through his lips as his teeth sank against her, unable to hold back his deviants any further, half-expecting his girlfriend to recoil from his violent reaction, or to push him away due to the intensity of the pain; to his surprise, she casted a blithe smile over her lover, moaning a simple command as she requested the repeat of the bite, tilting her head back further in the form of a silent invite, ashamed of her secret craving for her own pain.

"Ichi-chan~"

Her lissom lyrics only allured him further with his hazardous thrusts, angering his demons with her heartfelt taunts, whipping his hands up around her arms as he pinned her down harshly, her breaths heavier than ever while the pace hastened, her chest heaving against his as he slammed his hips against hers, towering over her with a monopolizing demeanor; her quivering lips began to crave his touch, as her dazed mind fell curt, impatiently lurching forward to collide her lips against his, relishing in the feel of his continuing assault on her cavern, flicking past her teeth, tracing the smooth texture of enamel, before destroying her tongue in yet another battle for authority. Her hips began moving with his, the smooth contours of their bodies moving together as one in a slick formation, ardent kisses lasting swift seconds as their heads tilted to the side with each sharp flick of their tongue, turmoiled against the other, crossing paths as the bridge of their noses swept across the other, moaning with a passion lurking in the far depths than either of them had ever dared to delve.

The sound of his name escaping her lips trapped him in an inescapable cell, the cupidity weaved delicately within her alternating harmony causing him to curl back and curse against her alluring persona, kneeling upright as he gripped hold of her thighs, lifting them against the air all in the midst of continuing his thrusts. Her daze grew wide as she stuttered against his actions, struggling as her bruised arms grasped liberty with an eager clutch, her skin streamlined with soft crystals of sweat stitched across her forehead, as the wisps strands flicked across her pillow, the sheets beneath her stained with the slick passion shadowing the couple in a cherished embrace.

"Ichigo..."

"I'm warning you, Hime, hold on tight,"

"I-Ichigo!"

Her pants filled the room, unable to hold back any more, her hands clutched on tight to the headboard above her head, moaned bullets ricocheted across the atmosphere with an echoining nature forevermore, all shame disintegrated from her conscience. The scattered fragments of her logic burnt to ashes, as she came seconds away from her climax, unable to, unwilling to, stop her lover from his intimate acts. Her melodies resounded throughout the air, reaching the far ends of the Earth, as its crescendo fractured the atmosphere, plunging the world into a deep state of darkness, groaning as her body fell limp, delicate whimpers breaking free from her system; she rode out her climax shamelessly, flinching at the feel of the warm liquids surging deep inside of her cavern, rising against her inner walls clenching around his lengthened member blinking against his own climax.

"Ichigo..." Orihime breathed heavily against the air, fanning her lashes out over her rouged cheeks as she blushed feverently, her outward chest striking the air with each exchanged inhale streaming against her lungs; her trembling hands fell limp against the headboard, quivering as the cold silk sheets soothed the tensed muscles of her palms, her lightweight body collapsing against the air as her heart formed static to meet her lover's. "It's never felt so good, Ichigo," He merely smirked in response, pulling out slowly as if to torture her sensitive areas in a sadistic courting manner. "I feel amazing,"

"I'm glad, Hime," The kisses brushed across her cheek in a swift manner, his tongue slowly creeping across the contours of her flesh, cradling her carefully as he slithered his hands across her breasts, slipping behind her in a courteous manner, holding on to her body with everything he had, refusing to let go of his goddess for a sheer second. He experimented swiftly with a quick nibble below her earlobe, running circles across her broad hips with his slender fingertips, drawing the pained moans of a martyr to accompany the silence of the air as realization hit the clueless teen. "Hime, can I ask you something?" She chewed against her lip, startled by his question as she awaited his inquiry, preparing herself mentally for the possibilities of his request.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're a masochist?" Relief washed over her in a swift motion, turning her head partially to face her lover's hidden demands.

"You know, I think I might be; why, does it bother you?" A blackout swept over them instantly, the hushed tranquility of the night reflected by the rays of the moonlight shafting into the room to ignite their hearts; through the rippling black vines shrouding the space, slicing through the resilience as a lone bloom flickered through the window left ajar, settling against curve of her lips, as the snowflake melted against her warm, cerise flesh, the molecules of ice shifting into a new liquid form, flames blazing through the numb sensations.

"I think I can accept you for who you are, Hime," She smiled sweetly up against her lover, lost for words as she glimpsed into his enchanting gaze, forming a startled deer-in-the-headlights visage at the harsh shivers of pain shifting up through her pouted lips; through the casted shadows of the night, his teeth latched on to the ledge of her mouth, brushing his tongue against the faint leak of blood rising in the fresh bite, his deep gaze tracking the stunned daze of his beloved, moaning into the snowflake scattered air shrouding the midnight sky beyond their barely standing walls, damaged through the ground-shattering screams stemming from the lover's previously. His hand travelled down over the front of her torso, latching onto a raised bud of nerves as he continued his assault against her mouth, determined to draw out any source of pleasurable pain that her body could offer. She uttered her words through his clenched teeth locked around her lips, struggling to restrain herself from the fateful climax.

"I love you, Ichigo,"

"I love you, Hime,"

A/N: This was terrible. Rushed and wrote in less than 24 hours Dx Hope you enjoyed it, read and review (Y) and Merry Christmas!


End file.
